Ultimately: A Blind Date
by leejeeg
Summary: Snippets of story adding up to a Heero/Duo get together


Ultimately: A Blind Date

by leejeeg

GW

Much as I'd like-not mine in any way shape or form.

This springs from an idea I've had for a while. Was trying for rather romantic. It's basically the usual: dolts don't realize they care about each other/get together ficcy.

Lemon? You'll find out when I do.

1x2, mentions of established 3x4 and 5xS

**Reunion**

The sun setting through the over sized window gave the room a golden, cordial feel, exactly the atmosphere Quatre had hoped for. The formal dining room accommodated at least twenty four people, but was only graced by the presence of four ex-Gundam pilots and a modest serving staff of six. Chang Wufei was drinking from an expensive crystal wine glass. He looked well, noted a pleased Quatre. He smiled at him as he inquired, "where is Sally, Wufei?"

As was the circumspect Chinese pilot's wont, he colored slightly as he explained. "Sally was called in to the hospital at the last minute. One of the field agents in D group was shot during an arrest. Messy; it appears that the unfortunate agent was shot in the abdomen. Possible liver damage."

Quatre was suitably appalled. "That is most unfortunate. I hope the man pulls through." His words sounded cold, but Quatre knew that it was against Preventer regulations to discuss agents in such a manner. Quatre prayed silently to Allah for the man's recovery. Then he turned and saw Trowa staring. He smiled and drank from his own glass.

Heero was making light conversation with Wufei, but Quatre could not help but notice him checking his watch every so often.

* * *

It was seven o'clock and the pilots sat down to supper. The table was set exquisitely, gold candelabra, lit with white wax candles, a modest bowl filled with chrysanthemums, and a full Thanksgiving dinner laid out before them, turkey, trimmings and all. It was ironic that the person who would most appreciate the effort was not there.

Quatre pursed his lips. "Perhaps we should begin..."

"Maxwell should be here," declared Wufei. "After all, he is the one who started this tradition."

"Shall we give him a few more minutes, then?"

"Hn." It was the first utterance out of Heero's mouth in an hour. Where was that baka, anyway?

They had not seen each other in over a year-but they had all kept in touch. When Trowa decided that he could divide his time , albeit rather raggedly between the circus and Preventers and still find time to spend with Quatre, and Heero had "done his time" body guarding Relena and joined the Preventers, and Chang had done whatever the hell it was he'd been doing and joined as well, they had made an unspoken pact to keep close.

Duo had chosen to work a scrap yard on L2 with his friend Hilde, but he kept up with the e-mails for a while. Then he disappeared. For six months. No one, not even Hilde knew where he was. Heero assumed that he was probably doing what they all in their own fashion had done. He was finding himself.

So it was with great anticipation that the other pilots waited on Shinigami. Duo had been their lifeline during the war: His boyish charm and boundless energy kept them sane in the midst of a colossal insanity. Every one of them was grateful for the humanity that Duo had shared with them so selflessly.

Quatre was about to suggest that they begin their meal when the door to the dining room burst open with a loud bang against the wall. "Sorry," Duo smiled sheepishly. Quatre was out of his seat and hugging Duo immediately. Chang snorted, "figures you would show up just when it's time to eat, Maxwell."

That remark earned a smirk from Trowa. Quatre finally released the Deathscythe pilot. "Duo, it's wonderful to see you!"

"Yeah-it's great to see you too. Guys," Duo said, greeting the other young men. He took a seat opposite Heero. "Hey, Heero. How've ya been?"

In the old days, during the war, Heero would have winced at Duo's L2 accent. As he had matured it came and went with his level of comfort or lack thereof. Heero nodded politely. "I have been well, Duo."

Before Duo could process Heero's wordy response he suddenly became aware of all four pilots' incredulous stares. Self-consciously he dabbed at his mouth with a linen napkin wondering if he could have already embarrassed himself when he'd only just sat down. "What, guys?"

Quatre's sky baby blues were wide with astonishment. "Duo, your hair."

Duo rolled his eyes comically. He'd forgotten. "Right-I had to cut my braid off."

Even Trowa was curious. "But, why?"

Duo's trademark two-foot long chestnut plait was as much a part of him as a limb, more so because it was symbolic of his sad, harsh life before he became a Gundam pilot. It represented a great deal: his independence; the length of time he had spent with the only family he knew was woven into that braid.

"You always said that your hair was the only thing you truly possessed."

Heero felt everyone's gaze shift toward him. He had said that out loud? Duo shook his head. When had the evening taken this weird turn? "Um," he began, addressing Trowa, "I was sorting through some large scrap pieces one day, and the pile shifted sending me sprawling under one of those mechanical jacks-you know, the things that can prop up, like, a trailer? Anyway, the damn thing buckled and collapsed, I told Hilde we needed some new equipment 'round the yard, but well, in the end it was cut the braid off or have a nice chunk of hair, complete with some of my skull yanked off of my head." He grinned and turned his head. The shortened fiery locks now barely touched his shoulders. "So-let's eat!"

* * *

**Working**

Shortly after Thanksgiving and then Christmas Duo made his mind up and accepted Une's offer to work at Preventer's. She wasted no time in teaming him up with Heero Yuy. Une was confident that the two could work together, since they had done so well during the war.

It was a spur of the moment decision for Duo so he had not planned far enough ahead to find an apartment. Fortunately a room in the Preventer barracks was available. It was an easy move: Duo traveled light, a habit from the war.

Before Maxwell signed on Une had tremendous difficulty finding a partner Yuy could work with. The other agents found him too anal, rigid, exacting, demanding, too taciturn, humorless, stoic, the list went on and on. Personally she had seen the strides Yuy had made with his socialization skills, but not everyone knew how he used to be. So it was with palpable relief she ushered Maxwell in to the office he would share with Yuy. If anyone could handle the ex-Wing pilot it was Maxwell.

Duo had settled in to working at Preventers nicely, although he was willing to bet five hundred credits that Une would come to regret recruiting him. He was still the same old Duo: brash, jocular to a sometimes annoying degree, hard pressed to defer to authority, a real maverick. He did his job exceedingly well and got on fine with Heero, so Une had no choice but to look the other way at some of his unorthodox behavior. Like the time he had messed with the coolant tubes and thermostat and froze over the refrigerator in the break room, leaving a tiny eskimo figurine embedded in the ice with a note that said, "Brrr-it's cold in here!" That was retribution for whomever it was who had the audacity to steal his lunch one week. Heero had said it was childish, but Duo could swear he saw the smirk hidden behind sapphire eyes. Heero never said anything about Duo's antics, but deep down he felt that anyone who messed with the former Shinigami deserved what he got.

"I'm close-verrrrrry close, Heero," Duo said as he leaned over Heero's desk. "Almost, yeah!"

At that moment Trowa knocked on the ajar door to their office and stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Duo hovering over Heero's desk. Clearing his throat and drawing their attention he said, "Heero, Une wants me to consult with you on my case."

"432?"

"Yes."

Heero reached across his desk and flicked a tiny triangle of paper towards the edge where Duo was standing. "Lucky shot," Duo grumbled amiably. Trowa stared at them for a moment and then continued, "I need you to sort through these eye witness accounts with me. One in particular, is full of inconsistencies. I am beginning to suspect that one of the so-called eye witnesses........."

"Score!" Duo crowed triumphantly. Trowa glared at him. The paper triangle slid back to Heero. "Yuy-are you listening to me?"

"Yes Trowa. Your witness' credibility is suspect. You think that one of them was a plant, to throw the investigation off track."

"I did not say that."

"You were about to." The triangle slid to the edge of the desk with a rasping sound. Trowa blinked. It was most unlike Heero to not be in front of his laptop working. Duo picked up the triangle and in a most peculiar motion, Heero steepled his fingers as Duo flicked the small paper over them. "Field goal," Duo laughed.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Trowa was flustered. Duo turned to him and with an innocent smile said, "playing football, Trow."

"Football?" His eyebrow arched minutely. He could not wrap his mind around Heero Yuy "playing" anything. Duo picked up the paper and put it in Trowa's hand. There were stripes on each pointed end and little bat wings drawn in the middle. When Duo saw that he did not understand he told him, "this piece of paper is the ball and the desk is the field. You have four shots to get it to the end zone-if you do, touch down."

Trowa shook his head slightly. How ridiculous, but not unexpected of Duo. Heero on the other hand.........Trowa snapped back to the present as he realized Heero was speaking to him. "Let's go to your office and we can go over your notes," he was saying as he grabbed a notebook. As they left the office Duo's voice could be heard in the corridor. "I'll get you your usual for lunch, Heero."

* * *

Duo was sprawled back in his chair, feet up on his desk, snoring lightly. Something flitted under his nose and it crinkled, making him look for all the world like a sleeping kitten. His hand rose and swiped at his nose. He snuffled a little, but did not wake. Not until the same annoying something that had tickled him before , tickled under his chin. Sleepy eyes blinked open. "Hey, Q what's the big idea?"

Quatre grinned. "You really need to stop watching those old BC movies, Duo. You sound like a gangster. I don't know," he teased, "but there was a time when Shinigami could not be sneaked up on."

"I wasn't worried Quat. This is a Preventer facility, heavily guarded, heavily armed. If you had posed a real threat you might be missing something important-like your spleen or the top of your head. I'm a light sleeper, y'know."

Quatre smiled at this. Aren't we all. He supposed none of them would ever completely lose that wariness they depended on for survival during the war. "So, what's up, Q?"

"Nothing-just waiting for Trowa to go to lunch. He's with your partner right now."

There was something about the way that Quatre said the word partner that made Duo stare at him. Hard. Quatre was oblivious, however, to the piercing gaze of amethyst colored eyes. "How has this teaming up been working out, Duo?"

"Fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Not like Heero and I never worked with each other before. I swear-it's like you all think we'd be killing each other or something."

"I never thought that."

"Well, some of the other agents do. It's stupid, really. Heero and I get along, hand in glove."

"That's good to hear." Inwardly Quatre was amused at his comparison. "I assume Une must be pleased, then."

After Duo's short, but intense bout of laughter he smirked. "I don't think pleased is quite the adjective Sybil would use."

"Sybil?"

"BC-a book about some chick with multiple personalities."

"Duo, would it kill you to read some classical literature once in a while?"

"I do," he replied defensively. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Frankenstein, and lots like that."

Quatre rolled his eyes, long suffering. Duo ignored him. "Anyway, she just about tolerates me. I'm good, ya know? So she has to put up with my slight insubordination, my refusal to adhere to the dress code, and the one or maybe two or three pranks I've played on her. Trying to get at least one of her personalities to loosen up."

Quatre convulsed in laughter, he couldn't help it. Duo wore a black tee shirt with a llama on the front, and tight, black jeans, ripped at the knees. All the other agents wore dress shirts and slacks. And ties. Duo probably didn't know what a tie was, let alone why he should wear one to work. He tried to envision the sorts of pranks he would dare play on Une and couldn't. "What pranks on Une?"

"Nothing terrible," he assured the blond Arabian. "Dumb stuff-like I ordered forty three pizza pies in her name once."

"That's so puerile, Duo. What did she do?"

Duo grimaced. "Let's just say that we'll never get a delivery from Mario's again and the poor delivery guy is doing very well, so I hear, in the witness protection program."

Quatre winced. "Ah, well, the Lady has never been known for her carefree sense of humor."

"No-I haven't," intoned a cool voice in the doorway. Quatre turned toward the door and swallowed thickly. "Winner," Lady Une greeted him. Quatre tried to smile as deprecatingly as possible. "Lady."

Now that the pleasantries were dispensed with she regarded Duo. "Maxwell, it seems you have free time. I assume that means that your last mission report is completed."

"Not a problem, Une," he said grinning devilishly. Une studied him a second longer. _I think I need to have the locks changed on the door to my office again_. She sighed. "Very well-I'm expecting it to be on my desk before you sign out." And with that she hurried down to the elevator in that no nonsense stride of hers, brain ticking away, remembering the phone number to the locksmith for future reference.

Quatre turned to Duo. "She seemed a little........nervous. Have you been antagonizing her?"

Duo shrugged. "She likes it, really, I keep her on her toes."

"Which is why you can get away with napping at your desk?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Oh? Hot date last night?"

"Date yes-hot, not so much. I stayed up watching vids after I got home. Was feeling restless."

Before Quatre could delve further into the source of Duo's insomnia, he was awash in a feeling of warmth and love. Quatre sighed deeply and then smiled. "Ah. Trowa is ready to go to lunch."

"How'd ya know that? Oh-wait, space heart thingy again?"

Quatre chuckled. "Yes, Duo, space heart thingy."

"Sorry man, but after all this time I still think it's a little creepy."

"But you still love me anyway?"

Duo grinned. "You bet."

Heero walked in just as Duo and Quatre finished hugging. He had an odd look on his face. At least it seemed odd to Duo, who was used to all three expressions that Heero had in his repertoire. Trowa was behind him and the hug Quatre gave him was decidedly different. After some hasty goodbyes, Duo and Heero were alone in the office. Duo grinned and clapped his hands. "I'll go get the lunches."

* * *

**Basketball**

Heero completed the lay-up shuttling the ball smoothly into the basket. He smirked at Duo. "That's two out of three," he said, panting slightly. Duo had had enough and stalked over to the bench where he had placed a bottle of water. It was still cold and he gulped down about half of the bottle's contents before offering it to his partner. "Ahhh," he said leaning back on his hands, face pointed upward, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, eyes closed. He smiled, enjoying the sun's warmth as it shone down upon them. Heero finished the rest of the water and sat beside him. No words were spoken for the longest time. Then Duo opened his eyes. He grasped Heero's wrist and glanced at his watch. "Better get home and shower," he said. Heero rubbed at his wrist. It tingled strangely; he probably twisted it when they were playing. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Maybe," Duo said slyly. Heero scowled and Duo suddenly felt like he had somehow offended him. "I have to go down to the orphanage tonight. I'm helping out-giving a safety talk to the kids, y'know, stranger danger and all that?"

"Oh."

Well, it wasn't much, but at least it wasn't a "hn" like in the old days. "You doing anything later, Heero?"

"No. Nothing beyond dinner."

"Um-maybe you could come with me? Talk to the kids some? I happen to know for a fact that Heero is a _hero_ to many of the boys and all of the girls at Saint Ann's."

"I don't know, Duo."

"Aw, come on," he wheedled. "We can get another game in-unless you're afraid of being shown up by a bunch of street kids."

"No-I think it's your pathetic attempt to even the score by using children. Can't beat me on your own, ne?"

Duo laughed heartily. "I wonder if I'll ever get used to the new Heero, the one that tells jokes?"

* * *

The two young men walked down the avenue at a leisurely pace. They had just left Saint Ann's and Duo insisted that he knew a great Japanese restaurant. Duo whistled a happy tune. He was glad that Heero had come with him. He chuckled to himself as he recalled how the "perfect soldier" reacted to some scruffy ragamuffins. The kids liked him immediately and crowded around him asking for stories. Heero flushed with embarrassment at the attention. Duo thought he looked kind of..cute like that, particularly when little Yvonne crawled onto his lap. Heero seemed fascinated yet intimidated by the children. Still, the evening was a success. "It's a good thing," Heero said quietly.

Duo regarded him curiously. "Hmm?"

"What you do-how you help the children, it's good."

Duo smiled. "They remind me of me, when I was a kid on L2." The thought made him frown as soon as he heard it come out of his mouth. _When was I ever a kid?_ "I feel for them, ya know? I know better than most what it's like to be discarded and alone. Until Father Maxwell and Sister Helen I was always hungry, forced to steal to stay alive. I was always dirty; the other kids said I smelled." He laughed nervously. "I s'pose that's why I'm a little obsessive about bathing now."

Heero looked at him. "You never smell bad, Duo."

Duo blushed and looked away. They walked a few more blocks and stood in front of the place. "Flavors of Tokyo?" Heero said dubiously. Duo held the door open in front of them. "Yeah, the food here is great! Come on," he urged. Heero followed him in muttering under his breath, " I hope the food is better than the name."

It was and Heero had thoroughly enjoyed it. Duo was still slurping on noodles when he said, "thank you for inviting me along tonight."

Duo blinked slowly.

"Duo? Daijubo ka?"

"Yeah." He shook his head. "I don't know if I can get used to this-to you."

Heero poured himself some sake and drank it down in one shot, savoring the burn down his throat. It was his third one. "I have worked on my social skills relentlessly since leaving Sanc, and all I ever get is shock and disbelief. Makes me wonder why I bothered."

Talk about shock and disbelief-Duo was experiencing both at the uncharacteristically personal speech from his friend. "Gomen," Duo tried placating him in his native language. "Heero, you've done just great, buddy, really. Hell, a year ago you would have never gone with me to an orphanage!"

"Hai-I suppose that is true. Do you know," he leaned over the table conspiratorially, "that I had a psych evaluation and I was found to be borderline psychotic? So, after I quit working for Relena I let Quatre find me a therapist. And you know what?" It was clear that the sake had loosened his tongue. Duo was silent, anticipating his next sentence. "I'm nearly normal now."

"Wow."

"Is that all you have to say, the loquacious Mr. Maxwell?"

"Um-well, good, Heero. Good for you. Since we're playing true confessions, I did the same thing."

"Hontou?"

"Yeah. That was why I decided to leave L2 and become a Preventer."

"Nani?"

"I had kind of a break down. Hilde did not know what else to do, so she called Quatre and he talked me into admitting myself into a hospital. A mental hospital."

It suddenly dawned on Heero. Quatre knew all the time. "For six months."

"Yeah, that's why nobody heard from me." He sighed heavily, leaning his head on his propped up fist. "I got confused, ya know? I had flashbacks from the war and nightmares, oh god, the nightmares. One night it was so bad with the heart palpitations and screaming that Hilde was convinced I was having a heart attack or something. I guess I really scared her."

"I remember the dreams," Heero said with a shudder. "The doctor I saw worked with me until I realized that we were only kids when we were 'recruited'. What the mad five did was morally reprehensible. I was freed from a certain portion of the blame."

"No one should have used us like that," Duo agreed. "What we did-there really wasn't much choice, was there? I mean, we had no options, and why should they care? None of us were expected to live beyond a few battles. Much less to come out of it with any semblance of sanity."

Heero nodded. They had also come out of it with a strong familial attachment forged by their experiences. There were none Heero trusted as much as the other four pilots.

* * *

Heero was in bed, arms behind his head, thinking about the conversation he had with Duo. Despite the heavy subject matter of their involvement in the war, Heero felt light, his burden lifted by sharing his feelings with his partner. The soldier in him wanted him to believe that shrugging off the blame was a cop-out, but Duo had put it accurately and succinctly: they had never had any options. The thought was liberating. Of course the Perfect Soldier was not foolish enough to believe that he did no wrong: the five pilots wrought much death and destruction; such were the realities of war. It had been for the general good, and they paid the price at the time, their very humanity. Wufei had fought for justice, Duo for revenge and Heero, for peace. How ironic was that? Fighting for peace. How absurd. And now he strove to preserve that hard earned peace by working for Preventers. He had found a way, as they all had, to live with it.

* * *

**Hello, Relena**

Months passed and soon it was an entire year that Duo worked for Preventers. All five pilots, Sally and Hilde gathered at Duo's favorite restaurant/bar named, incredibly, The Run and Hide Inn. Sally and Hilde sat next to each other in order to bolster themselves against all the rampant masculinity. "So, Duo tells me you are engaged, Hilde."

Hilde smiled broadly. "The wedding is next June. I can't wait. Tor is perfect for me: tall, handsome, he's a Nordic god!"

"How did you meet him?" Sally ducked her head in time to avoid being sloshed with the latest pitcher of beer. Hilde stuck her glass out. "Oi, Quatre, fill 'er up."

Quatre burst out laughing. "I feel sorry for her fiancé," he chuckled.

"How come," yelled out Duo in the ensuing din.

"Because it's like he's marrying the female Duo!"

"Hey!" Both Duo and Hilde cried out simultaneously. Heero stared with a strange look on his face.

"Sally, to answer your question, before I was so rudely interrupted," she paused to stick her tongue out at Quatre, who in turn choked out, "she could be your clone!"

"We met at a convention."

Sally's eyes widened. "He runs a scrap yard too?"

Hilde rolled her eyes. "Sally, are you drunk or something? Scrap men don't hold conventions! Oi, can you see it now? Let's go to the lecture on the five methods of avoiding your creditors, or hey-how about, How to treat tetanus 101? Baka! We met at a sci-fi convention. I was princess Leia," she said haughtily. Sally was sipping at her beer mug looking a little cross-eyed. Hilde leaned in close. "So, uh, how goes it with you and Justice Boy?"

Sally blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about, Hilde! Now shut up."

Hilde laughed. Wufei was staring at Sally intently. Hilde hid her smirk as she drained her glass. It was only a matter of time for those two.

Duo was laughing at something Trowa was telling him when Lady Une walked up to them. "Oi, Une, glad you could stop by."

Trowa winced, but Une only gave Duo a tight smile. "A whole year. Congratulations, Maxwell. Or perhaps I should be congratulating your partner for having put up with you for so long."

"Ninmu kanryou." Heero said, startling her. Une raised a curious eyebrow and then made her way to the bar. Heero turned to Duo. "You invited Une?"

"Sure-she won't admit it, but I think she's kinda sweet on me."

Heero frowned. This information did not compute. Duo hiccuped and giggled. Ah, that was it, the short braided baka was drunk. Suddenly Heero's thoughts darkened. "Duo-you didn't invite......"

"Heero!" exclaimed Relena Peacecraft Darlian, whatever. Heero gritted his teeth. "Hello Relena."

Relena smiled broadly. "Hello, Heero. How have you been?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Busy as ever."

They were interrupted by a slightly swaying Duo. "Relena-san, glad you could make it. Have a drink?" He held out a glass to her. The beer sloshed over the rim and dripped toward the bar floor. Much to Heero's shock she accepted it gracefully. "Thank you. Oh, and congratulations, Une tells me you are doing an outstanding job for Preventers."

Duo smiled shyly. "Arigato, Relena-san. That is kind of you to say."

Relena shook her head ruefully. "No Duo. As much as I would like that there would not be a need, Preventers is critical for maintaining peace." Her face took on a slightly wistful expression. "It is I who should be thanking you, and all the agents for that matter," she said glancing around the room, "for doing a commendable job. Thank you."

"Most eloquently put, Ms. Relena," said Trowa.

"I would like to stay longer, but I am afraid I must catch the next shuttle back to Sanc. There are matters that need my attention. But thank you for including me on your day, Duo." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she hugged Heero and in an aggressive maneuver kissed him soundly on the lips. "Now we've had a proper goodbye," she whispered in his ear. Heero watched Pargan escort the former Queen of the World form the bar, stunned. The other pilots stared at him but he was inexplicably worried about one reaction in particular: Duo's. But Duo was at the stage grabbing the karaoke microphone. Either he missed the whole thing or he pretended to. Soon, the beginning cords to Trouble Me, by 10,000 Maniacs filled the room.

* * *

**Hobbies**

"How long have you been working on these?" Duo walked around the shed. There were video and computer game consoles of all ilks surrounding the place. Heero shrugged. "I work on them in my spare time."

Duo whistled appreciatively. He picked up one of the handhelds. "Nintendo DS?"

"The screen here is where you watch the action." He turned the machine upside down in Duo's hands and removed a small stylus. "The bottom screen is touch sensitive. See?" He demonstrated, tapping the bottom screen lightly. Duo was surprised that Heero was so into games. "I never thought of you playing video games, buddy."

"It's fun. Sometimes mindless games help me relax."

Duo held the game up at him. "One thing I don't understand."

"How the liquid crystal display works? Why there is a slot in the front?"

"No. Why is it pink?"

Heero went crimson. "It was the only one they had," he mumbled. Heero stalked out of the shed, Duo's laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Impressive." Heero circled the bike slowly. The Ducati gleamed black in the sun.

"Hypermotard," Duo said, smugly.

"In black?"

"Painted it myself." The bike was jet black with silver batwings and the legend Deathscythe II printed on it. "It was a real bitch to find some of the parts. Took me months."

Heero grinned. It was sleek. It was bold. It was sexy. Duo handed him a helmet. "Wanna take her out?"

"Danjite." Heero put the helmet on and straddled the bike. Duo stared for a moment. Heero looked like he had been made for the powerful machine. He held the motorcycle in place, revving the engine, muscles taut and rippling. Duo quickly climbed on the back. "Take her to the Mt1-a interchange. Once we hit the mountain road, let 'er rip!"

Heero nodded acknowledgment and they sped off.

* * *

Duo was laughing as he sipped his beer. They had had quite a ride on the Ducati. Heero really enjoyed it, too. They found their way to the mountain roads and then Wing's former pilot gave it all he had. Duo had not had the particular thrill of achieving high speeds since piloting his Gundam. It had been a lot of fun zipping along the mountain road. They practically flew around the turns, but Heero was a very competent driver and Duo had only had to grip his waist to stay on the bike a couple of times, not that he minded at all.

Later they had dinner together and enjoyed each other's company.

Duo's smile faltered as he remembered the rest. He had mentioned his plans for the evening: he was going on a date. Heero's face was a complete blank as he hastily bid him a good night.

* * *

**The Preventer Dance**

Duo was tapping a pencil on his desk and humming to himself. Heero tried to ignore the insistent tap, tap, tap, but it was nearly impossible and he was getting really annoyed. The braided boy had not come home last night and Heero wondered where he had been and why he had the energy to irritate him.

Duo had moved in with Heero three months ago. He was driving the agents living in the barracks crazy with his incessant conversation and pranks. It came to a head when agent Marcus screamed from the shower having been depilatoried by what he thought was shampoo but in actuality was hair remover. His transgression which had brought about Duo's retribution was some stupid remark made about Yuy's lack of personality. It was the closest Une had ever come to begging when she asked Heero to help him find an apartment. It had started out with Duo staying in Heero's spare room while he apartment hunted. That lasted all of about four and a half weeks. Duo stopped looking and Heero stopped mentioning it.

He glanced at Duo. Today Duo's thumb at the nose apparel response was especially obnoxious: teal vinyl pants that fit like a second skin and a tight spandex sleeveless matching tee that stopped just above his navel. A black mesh shirt covered the tee. Heero knew that this was Duo's way of letting the world know that he went clubbing last night. But surely even Une would not put up with............. "Oi, Heero, are you in space, man? I asked you for the weapons log for 1235b."

"..........? Gomen." Heero called the file up on his screen and sent it to Duo's computer. When Duo's computer beeped there was a tapping of keys and then Duo said, "Thanks, buddy."

There was a sharp rap on the door. Before Heero could answer Duo called out, "Come on in!"

The door swung open and Chang Wufei stepped in. His eyes alighted upon Duo and widened comically. "Maxwell, what the hell are you wearing? Has Une seen you in that?"

Duo grinned. "My clubbing outfit, and no, she hasn't."

Wufei snorted. "This really is the limit, Maxwell. Yuy, how can you tolerate this?"

Heero looked up from his laptop. "I don't look at him." He turned back to the laptop. Wufei's eyebrows quirked imperceptibly. He found Yuy's response improbable; how could anyone not notice Duo in that outfit? It was outrageous, it was provocative; it was alluring. His cheeks flamed at the thought. He found Duo practically leering at him. "Why are you wearing club clothes to work, Maxwell?"

Duo stretched his lean, long frame and yawned, oblivious to both pairs of eyes watching him. "Was out late, too late to change, so," he shrugged, "I didn't."

Wufei noticed with excellent peripheral vision Heero's posture stiffen with the mention of Duo's nocturnal activities. He groaned. "Enough! Maxwell, go home and change."

Duo glanced at Heero and smirked. "Say, Wu, what'd ya come in here for anyway? It wasn't to inspect my hot look, was it?"

When Wufei looked like he was about to explode, either from the implication that he fancied Duo's body or the nickname or both, Heero tried, mostly successfully, to hold back a chuckle.

"Damnit!"

"What is it Fei?"

"I can't remember what I came here for," he admitted sheepishly. As he exited their office the sound of the two agents laughing made him cringe.

* * *

It was Saturday night. In a gesture that shocked and amazed all Preventer personnel, Une allowed a dance to be held at Preventer headquarters. It was a holiday party, accommodating all races and creeds and Sally and some of the other agents, including the flummoxed Chang Wufei, were responsible for the decorations. The gym was swathed in silver and gold tinsel; electric stars adorned a white billowy canopy suspended from the ceiling. The food was provided by Quatre Reberba Winner's favorite caterer, as a personal favor to Trowa Barton, his date for the evening. Duo looked around and whistled appreciatively. "The gym looks great. Whoever did this did a bang up job."

"Thanks, Duo." Sally smiled sweetly. "The canopy was Wufei's idea."

"Onna, please," groaned a mortified Chang Wufei. She gave him a stern look. "You did well, Chang. Learn to take a compliment."

Wufei huffed. "I wanted nothing to do with it-but when I saw the shoddy decorations they had planned.........I figured if we had to go along with this it might as well be done right."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Just for that-you owe me at least six dances, and three of them slow ones." She sauntered off, Wufei behind her complaining and trying to negotiate fewer dances.

Duo was having a good time. He had plenty of partners to fill his dance card, and his fellow agents were envious of the female attention he received. Trowa danced to a couple of slow songs with Quatre, the two of them swaying, eyes on each other. They looked very much in love. The tempo changed and Trowa separated from his lover to go stand on the side with Heero. As he made his way through the increasing throng, Sally passed him, dragging a protesting Wufei. "Onna, I already danced two dances with you. That is enough!"

"You owe me four more, Chang," she giggled.

Heero watched the floor warily. It was old habit to scan the crowd for possible threats. Heero thought it was just wrong for so many agents to congregate putting themselves at risk. He noted Trowa's sudden presence. "Perimeter safe?"

"Yes. Are you mocking me, Barton?"

"Not at all. I feel........vulnerable too."

"Aa. Four hundred credits says there are only a handful of agents who have not completely abandoned their guard."

"I won't take that bet-you are right."

Wufei appeared beside them. Trowa smirked. "Manage to ditch Sally?"

"For the moment. Thank the gods for the long lines at the onnas' restrooms."

Trowa laughed. The music shifted tempo yet again. A sultry, sensual disco beat spread across the dance floor. The lights dimmed and the crowd thinned out a bit. All eyes were on Duo who was putting on quite a show. He twirled and swung his hips and shimmied and undulated. Heero's throat tightened as he watched his partner's seductive moves. And the way he was dressed: deep burgundy leather pants, slung low around his pelvis, tight black satin muscle shirt, and brown biker boots. His hair glittered under the strobe lights, in a loose ponytail tied off with a black ribbon. His eyes were closed; he moved, one with the music, the very epitome of sensuality, body moving fluidly, enticingly. Heero could not tear his eyes from his partner, his friend. Trowa saw Heero looking and grinned at Wufei, knowingly. Duo turned and they were treated to the view of his firm, delectable-looking rear. "Damn," Wufei said under his breath, "Duo could turn a straight guy."

Heero glanced at him sharply.

"What?" he asked innocently. Heero ignored him. Trowa was staring intently, now that Quatre had joined Duo in a very sexy display of dirty dancing. Heero's jaw clenched.

"Say, Barton, you know what they say about people who can dance-like Maxwell and Winner?"

"What?"

"They are desirable bed partners."

Heero raised his eyebrow in question.

"Look at how they move, their sensuality. It is assumed that if one can move their bodies like that, particularly their lower bodies, they must be good lovers."

"I can attest to that personally, Chang," Trowa said, distracted. Heero could not take anymore. He left the dance.

* * *

That night Heero tossed and turned in his bed until he heard Duo's key in the door lock. It was only 12:30 a.m. For some reason Heero was relieved that he chose to come home at a reasonable hour. He yawned sleepily, succumbing to sleep with the image of Duo dancing in his mind.

Tucked securely beneath the blankets in his own bed, Duo snuggled into fluffy pillows, his mind's eye showing him a certain dark haired, blue-eyed someone as he drifted off.

* * *

_Heero swayed to the music, his arms tight around the lithe body. As they danced their movements became more impassioned; Heero began to feel himself harden with arousal. It was hot, it felt good, the firm ass plastered to his crotch as they bumped and ground. He turned his dance partner around, desiring a kiss and eyes widened when he realized that it was Duo who was pressed against him so eagerly._

Heero awoke with a start. His heart was racing and he was damp with sweat. He also had a raging hard on. Nooooooo, his fevered mind told him, it was just a crazy dream, that's all. Just a dream. Scientists studied this kind of thing: dreams were rarely about what the dreamer dreamed. Heero kept repeating it did not mean anything, like a mantra, but this did little to dispel his anxiety. In particular because he was still hard. He flopped over onto his stomach. He tried to relax, letting his breathing ease by inhaling and exhaling slowly. Flashes of his dream taunted him. His mind's eye showed him Duo, writhing and undulating like an exotic dancer. Slowly his hand crept down. _I'm not going to touch myself_. His hand seemed to be hard of hearing as it pressed lightly over the bulge in his undershorts. He groaned very softly. His hand continued, the palm now rubbing firmly. He turned back onto his back. He knew he had to take care of this or he would get no sleep. Sighing in defeat, he shoved his shorts down, gripped himself and began to pump in earnest. It did not take long, and moments later he was wiping the evidence of his lust and lack of self-control from his abdomen with a few tissues. It took a while, but he eventually fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Duo had undergone a similar experience. It was Heero who danced dirty with him, not Quatre. He did not hesitate to relieve the tension, but he was confused by the whole thing. Soon Shinigami slept the sleep of the dead.

* * *

**Conversations**

Duo fired off another round. The target wavered on impact. From where he stood Chang Wufei could see that each shot made the mark: right through the heart. Duo aimed and fired, one shot through the head; the recoil barely registered as a tremor in his forearms. He turned, holstered his weapon and slid the soundproof headphones down his neck. Wufei nodded approvingly. "It is good to see you have not slacked off, Maxwell."

"Yup-still as sharp as ever. Coffee?"

"I prefer tea-you know that."

Duo shrugged pleasantly. "Okay, Wu-whatever." Duo left the shooting range, Wufei trailing him. "How many times must I remind you not to mangle my name, Maxwell?"

"Aw, but Wu-you know it's all love, man."

Wufei rolled his eyes and stepped up his pace so that they walked to the coffee shop shoulder to shoulder.

Duo sipped his mocha latte and licked his lips. "Yummy." Wufei smirked. Duo Maxwell was so many contradictory things: ex-pilot/terrorist, law abiding Preventer, amusing, and the life of the party; masculine, yet secure enough to utter the word "yummy" while drinking coffee. And Wufei had not forgotten the Preventer dance. Cool and sensual, he moved smoothly and confidently. It was no wonder that half the female population at headquarters was enamored of the exotic young man. He looked at Duo who was twisting his paper napkin into a tight, thin rope. "How are you and Yuy getting along?"

Duo raised his eyes to Chang's, surprised by the question. He laughed a little. "Why's everyone keep asking me that?"

Wufei did not respond. Duo sat back, one arm draped over the back of his chair. "Okay, since ya wanna know-everything's fine. No problems. We're like peas in a pod."

"Good. And how are you, my friend?"

"Fine-what is all this about, Wufei?"

"I have noticed that you are not quite yourself lately. I am merely concerned for your well-being."

"I don't get it. I'm the same."

"Have you been dating?"

"Nani?!"

"Well, have you?"

"Man, Fei, I only wanted to go for coffee-not to be interrogated. I haven't dated lately, okay? So what? I'm perfectly fine. Can we drop it now?"

"Certainly."

"Great. Now why don't you tell me what's up with you and Sally, hmm?" Duo said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

"I had the weirdest conversation with Wufei the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He asked me about how Heero and I are getting along."

Quatre was stuffing sheets of paper into a black folder. He rose from his chair and deposited the file in a cabinet drawer. He asked Duo to meet him for lunch. He only hoped he could feign surprise: he already knew about the conversation Duo and Wufei had. "Mmm. Since you mention it, how is that going?"

Duo's eyes went wide. Quatre too? "Um, Q, is there something I should know?"

"I doubt it. Heero is doing well. I think your living arrangement suits him. He has come such a long way since the war, don't you think?"

"I guess so. Yeah, sure," Duo fiddled with a pen on the desk. Quatre turned to him smiling. "Let's have lunch, shall we?"

* * *

Quatre dabbed at his lips with a napkin. "Une must be relieved that you moved in with Heero."

"Why d'ya say that, Q?" Duo took a sip of water. Quatre eyed him slyly. "I heard the rumors, Duo. The depilatory incident, the Exlax incident-Duo, I heard that DiNapoli had the shits for days!"

Duo laughed. Quatre hardly ever swore, but when he did! "Yeah, I guess my pranks went a little overboard. But Marcus deserved it. He totally busted on Heero. I know he doesn't show it, but it bothered him. I mean the guy has been through a lot, and he doesn't need some ignoramus trying to make him feel like dirt!"

"Whoa," Quatre put his hand on Duo's arm. "Okay, no need to get agitated."

Duo huffed. "Well........"

"Ignoramus?" Quatre looked amused. Duo smacked his arm away. "I know a few words worth a credit or two, Q"

Quatre laughed. He was in deep, even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

Heero was finishing up his report on their most recent field assignment. There was a sharp knock on the door and he grunted a reply without looking up from the screen of his laptop. Trowa made his way quietly to the only other chair in the room, Duo's, and sat patiently waiting for Heero to finish. Heero stretched and flexed his fingers. "Trowa."

Trowa nodded in greeting. "Lunch?"

"Hai."

The restaurant was crowded, but they managed to get the table squeezed in the back. Heero did not mind as long as they were nowhere near the kitchen. Trowa had eyed the name skeptically, but Heero assured him that he had eaten there before and the food was good. "Who did you eat here with?"

"Duo."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"So it's going alright?"

Heero looked Trowa in the eye. "Hn."

"I thought as much. Er-you have become more talkative."

"You too."

"Heero, I know this is none of my business, but, well, do you date?"

"Nani?"

"Sorry. Pretend I did not say that." He exhaled, exasperated. "Quatre is concerned, you see......."

"Aa. I appreciate that. I don't feel that I possess the necessary skills to socialize in that manner as of yet."

"Uh," Trowa lowered his voice, "what do you do about, you know-sex?"

Heero turned crimson. "For a long time I did not know how to get along socially outside of the war and military considerations. I have worked very hard on becoming more......approachable. But there are times, like this one, when I wonder why I bother."

"Gomen, Heero." Trowa was more than chagrinned. He had not meant to embarrass his friend that way. Quatre was going to spend a lonely night tonight. Well, for at least half the night. No less than three hours. Forty-five minutes, minimum. That would teach him.

* * *

**Foot Rub**

Heero pushed his damp, thoroughly used towel into the hamper. He glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was a bruise on his chin, but out of all the injuries incurred today, the worst thing was his feet: they were sore and achy and he felt like he never wanted to walk again. The hike he and his team made through the industrial ruins on the outskirts of the city in pursuit of the drug traffickers had been brutal. So was the standing in steel toe boots for twenty hours straight. Now he needed to be horizontal-indefinitely. He walked gingerly down the hall when Duo called out to see if he wanted a nice hot cup of tea. Tea sounded very good, surprisingly and he found Duo in their sitting room kneeling on the floor, pouring out the tea in cups on the coffee table. Despite the rigors of the day, Duo was freshly showered and looked none the worse for wear.

"Arigato, Duo."

Duo smiled pleasantly. _Did nothing bring him down?_ "Don't worry about it partner. Tough day, ne?"

"That is an understatement. Are you okay?"

"Banged up a bit-same as you. I don't mind it though."

_Nani? What did that mean? Was Duo nursing some new masochistic tendency? _"How do you mean?"

Duo slurped his tea a little. He was still on the floor so he twisted around to get a better look at Heero. That was Duo all over: he was not afraid of confrontation. It was not difficult, Duo could be painfully blunt at times. He shrugged. "I just meant that as long as we get the bad guys, a little abuse is a small price to pay."

"Hai-but when do we get to stop paying," Heero mused in a low voice.

"Guess we don't-not for a long time, anyway."

Heero thought about that. It seemed rather unfair, but even so, it was tolerable with Duo and the other pilots around. Heero looked at the floor, then back at his slipper clad feet. Just the prospect of padding to his room on his sore, abused tootsies nearly forced a groan from his lips. Duo was watching him. "Ne, Heero? I noticed you limping earlier-you wore a new pair of company issue today, right?"

"Hai." _He noticed that?_ Duo got to his feet. "Hey, how about I give you a foot rub, huh? You'll feel better."

Heero frowned slightly. Duo interpreted it as confusion. "Yeah, c'mon buddy, let's go into your room. I bet I get you asleep in no time."

Heero winced at Duo's syntax. Sometimes his awful American L2 accent showed through. He did not respond, however, he simply followed Duo into his bedroom.

Heero was face down on his bed. He wanted nothing more than to burrow under the covers. Duo left him to retrieve something. Heero was nearly asleep when the short-braided Preventer returned. "Heero?"

"Hn."

"Oh-I thought you fell asleep. I just went to get some massage oil and a snack."

Heero raised off the mattress a little and twisted to look at him. "A snack?"

"I got hungry."

Heero let himself fall back down. "Baka."

Duo smiled; it was said without malice. He settled himself onto the end of the bed and picked up one of Heero's feet. He poured a tiny amount of the oil onto the sole of his foot and began rubbing. He started at the heel and worked his way slowly to the toes. Duo liked the feel of his foot, the skin was smooth and surprisingly soft.

Heero liked the feeling of Duo's strong, slim fingers on his feet. Almost like magic he felt the tension dissipate from his body right through and out of his toes. He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning out loud. And Duo's skilled hands created another problem: their sensual rubbing was turning Heero on. Yeah, he was getting hard. He had to get Duo out of the room before it became too obvious, but......_oh_, Duo prodded at a spot on his foot that ......._oooh_, felt _soooo_ good. He very nearly groaned when Duo switched feet and began all over again. His body felt alive suddenly, every nerve ending singing-and all this was was a foot rub! He regretfully jerked his foot out of Duo's grasp. "Hey!" the other young man said surprised and disappointed. "I wasn't finished, y'know."

"Hn. I am tired. Please go so I can get some sleep."

"Oh. Gomen nasai. Goodnight, Heero."

It almost sounded like regret in Duo's voice, but Heero dismissed it as a result of his out of control hormones. He locked the door behind Duo and slid back into bed. He did not even try to pretend that his hand was just rubbing his stomach absently.

Back in his own room Duo was also not unaffected. Touching Heero, even if it was only his feet............damn, what was wrong with him? It wasn't so much the idea that he might swing that way that bothered him, and honestly it did bother him a little, no-it was the idea that he was so attracted to his partner, a man who had been a tough nut to crack as far as their friendship was concerned. Heero had warmed up to cautious friendship with him very slowly. The last thing Duo wanted was to ruin their relationship, both working and personal, by trying to take their friendship to another level. Although the idea of it really appealed to him. Appealed to him so much that without realizing it he excluded any and every possible relationship that drifted his way.

* * *

**Ultimately, A Blind Date**

"But it was embarrassing!"

"Yes, but, Taa' I was not the one who suggested that you ask that intimate question," Quatre pointed out reasonably. Trowa was not mollified. "We should not meddle," he said, insistent.

Quatre merely smiled as if he knew he would have his way, which they both knew, he would. "I have to go now, my heart. See you at dinner?"

Trowa sighed. "Of course, my desert flame."

As Quatre exited the office, Wufei entered. "Winner," was his customary greeting. "Chang," Quatre answered as he headed for the elevator.

"So," Chang directed his attention to Trowa, "I hear that you are embroiled in Winner's insidious plan."

"Hardly."

Chang held back a laugh and settled for a smirk. "Right. And pigs fly. Anyway, here is the information you will need."

Trowa's eyebrow raised a millimeter. "You too?"

"Heh, let's just say that Winner is very persuasive."

* * *

Duo looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He shook his head. Would he ever get used to the shoulder-length hair? He tied it into a loose ponytail. Then he brushed his teeth again. He did not want to take a chance, everything about his appearance had to be right. It was bad enough that Quatre had practically strong-armed him into this date; he didn't need to make a lousy impression on the girl: a secretary in Quatre's office and also a good friend of Iria's, or at least that was what the blond Arabian implied. Duo sighed. What was the harm? He couldn't even remember the last time he went on a date. This could be the kick in the pants Duo needed to get out of his dating slump.

He pulled on his light windbreaker and grabbed his keys. Absently he wondered where Heero was. He had not seen him since he left from work.

* * *

Heero sat at a small table for two. He wondered idly if he had gotten the address right. He fished the slip of paper with the name of the restaurant and the time and address on it and reread it. Trowa's neat handwriting was clear and he did have the right place. But he had been sitting at the table for about twenty-four minutes and there was no sign of his date.

Heero ordered another drink when the waiter passed by. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. Why did he let Trowa talk him into this? He was perfectly content with things as they were. He didn't need to date. He sighed. Deep down he knew that maybe the taciturn pilot had a point. After all, everyone needed companionship once in a while, right? And Heero knew it was only a matter of time before he was on his own again-Duo was bound to start dating again, once he felt that Heero had adjusted to their living situation enough. Duo was lively and fun and personable and so very attractive. Who wouldn't want him? So it was probably a good idea for Heero to start looking for someone for himself. Grudgingly he supposed that the girl Trowa set him up with was a start. Catherine's friend sounded appealing in a way, and it was just dinner-he had to begin somewhere.

Heero sighed again, his thoughts little comfort. He had been willing to try dating, but this girl was being rude. He resolved to wait for only ten more minutes and then..............

"Heero?"

"D-Duo-what are you...."

"Same as you, apparently." Duo smiled ruefully. "Are you on a date?"

"I thought I was but the girl hasn't shown yet. Maybe not at all," he said, chagrin plastered all over his face.

"Who-if you don't mind my asking."

"A friend of Cathy's."

"Oh." Duo could see that Heero looked pretty embarrassed. He did not wish for his friend to feel humiliated. "If it makes you feel any better, I think I've been stood up too."

"Hontou?" Heero did not know whether to take comfort from this or to feel......ill at ease at the prospect of Duo out on a date. He decided to make the best of the situation. "Have dinner with me?"

The smile Duo gave him was radiant. He sat in the chair across from Heero's. "Thanks, Heero. Um-what are we drinking?"

They shared a surf and turf dinner, which Duo proclaimed outstanding. They talked and laughed and drank scotch-Heero's choice. "I can't imagine what happened to the girl Quatre set me up with," Duo said. Heero looked at him. He looked really nice tonight. He was wearing a red silk shirt with tight, black jeans and short, black, ankle boots. His russet mane was held loosely back with a matching red hairband. The expression on his face was relaxed and open and Heero could not fathom anyone standing him up.

While Heero made his assessment Duo was giving him the once over. Heero managed to make a navy dress shirt and charcoal slacks look elegant and well, sexy. "Cathy's friend doesn't know what she's missing out on," he said under his breath. Heero met his eyes. "Hn?"

Duo smiled innocently. "Ready to go?"

It was a nice, mild, night and they decided to walk back to their apartment. On the way Duo stopped and insisted they have ice cream.

They were comfortable with their silence on the way back. Not being one to stay quiet for long Duo said, "I don't know why I let Quatre talk me into a date with, with,......you know, I don't even know what her name is."

"Hn. Come to think of it-I never got a name for my date either. Trowa said it was a friend of his sister's."

Duo stopped walking and faced Heero. "Quatre said it was a secretary, a friend of Iria's."

They stared at each other for a long moment. "You know, I'm beginning to think we were set up."

"We _were_ set up, Duo." Heero was giving him that look, the one that said, _isn't it obvious, baka_? Duo fixed him with a look of his own. It was apparent that the proverbial light bulb hadn't clicked on yet. "No, Heero. I mean _we_ were set up."

"Nani?"

Duo stared at him intently. Finally, after an agonizing minute a look of recognition lit in Heero's deep blue eyes. "Nani?"

Duo smiled. "You have to admit it's a helluva coincidence, us having blind dates, set up on the same night, the same restaurant, and neither girl shows up?"

He moved a little closer to Heero. "What could Quatre have been thinking?"

"This was....... Quatre?"

The perplexed expression on his face was really too cute. "Yep-this has Winner stamped all over it."

"But why?"

"Well, maybe he sees something we don't," Duo replied, hope tingeing his voice. Maybe it was time to admit how he really felt about the Japanese man, to himself and to Heero. "Did you have a good time tonight, Heero?"

"Hai, but......"

"So did I. I always have a good time with you."

Heero's mouth closed. Whatever it was he was about to say fled his brain at Duo's admission. It was true, though. They always enjoyed each other's company. He had really enjoyed being with Duo tonight and if he was honest about it he was both relieved and ecstatic that his and Duo's dates hadn't shown. With that came the realization that Trowa and Quatre had conspired against them. "So, you mean that Quatre and Trowa wanted us to go on this date?"

Duo smiled. "It feels that way. Do you mind?"

Now Heero was smiling. It was a beautiful sight and Duo moved a little closer. Heero looked into that amazing amethyst gaze. "No. I don't mind at all."

* * *

As soon as Duo opened the door with his key, Heero was all over him. He pushed him back against the door, shutting it and gave him their first kiss. Duo was rather shocked at the intensity with which Heero attacked his lips, but it did not prevent him from responding. His keys dropped with a metallic jingle and he slid one arm around Heero's back and threaded his other hand through the short, dark, hair. Their mouths rubbed and smacked against each other and Duo nudged Heero's open. When Heero felt the molten heat of Duo's tongue he moaned desperately. Never had he ever experienced such a sensation. Duo's kiss was aggressive and demanding and intoxicating. He slid fingers through Duo's strangely shortened hair, reveling in the feel of raw silk. "Duo," he mouthed against his lips. Duo leaned back a little to look at him. He was grinning, and Heero was overwhelmed by how gorgeous he was. "You okay?"

Heero nodded emphatically. "I'd be even better if you would kiss me some more."

Duo's eyes narrowed sexily. "Can do."

Soon they were completely wrapped up in each other, in each other's taste and scent, the feel of their bodies straining against each other. Heero had his leg between Duo's. Duo was grinding his hips against any part of Heero he could reach, totally delirious. How had this happened and how had he done without it?

Now Heero's hands were beginning to roam. Somehow or other he had managed to unbutton Duo's shirt and the waistband of his jeans was loose. Heero felt like he would burst with excitement and pleasure. Duo was doing his best to drive him crazy, arching against him and nibbling his ear. "Ohhhhhh, Heero, this is the best damn date I ever had," he moaned in his ear, his breath warm and moist. Heero's hand slipped inside his jeans and cupped Duo's round, firm ass cheek. His hand caressed him and then stopped when he realized he was touching bare skin. His fingers wandered a bit only to find that there was a stretchy strip of fabric against the cleft of his buttocks. He slipped his index finger under the band of cloth and snapped it lightly, causing Duo to flinch slightly. Then he ran the same finger up and down, taking in the satiny texture. Duo was wearing a thong. Incredibly, Heero found himself even more aroused and he was already as hard as gundamium. He pushed Duo off of him forcibly. Duo looked at him, eyes glazed and expression dreamy. "Wha..." Was all he managed because Heero pulled him up into his arms and began kissing him madly, walking them into a bedroom, Duo's strong, slim legs wrapped around his waist.

Duo bounced lightly when Heero deposited him on the mattress. He took a fast glance around, pleased that Heero had brought them to his room. He had...things they could use in his night stand.

Duo looked up at Heero who was wasting no time shedding clothes. When he was down to his briefs, the sexy kind, not quite jockeys but not boxers, he looked at Duo who was reclined on the bed, leaning on his arms. He stared up at Heero with an intense look in his eyes, and for a millisecond, Heero's nerve faltered. Then Duo smiled and gave a wolf whistle. "Damn, man, you are hot!"

Relieved, Heero smirked a little and moved closer. He bent and began to pull Duo's jeans off, no easy feat considering how tight they were. Duo scooted back against the headboard and sat up to remove his shirt, which was already partially off of one shoulder. Heero swallowed hard. "Leave the shirt on, kudasai."

One cinnamon eyebrow arched. Then Duo grinned wickedly.

Heero crawled onto the bed over Duo and leaned in for another kiss. He kissed and nibbled his way down Duo's body, inhaling the fragrance of his warm skin. He would know Duo's scent anywhere. It intoxicated him and suddenly he wanted-no, he needed to know if he tasted as good as he smelled. Heero ran his tongue in and around Duo's navel. Duo's belly jiggled as a laugh escaped. _Mmm, ticklish_, Heero mused, pleased. There were other things to do, however. Duo's erection strained against the lycra of his g-string. It was black and was secured on either side by little, black, button snaps. Heero really, _really_ liked that g-string. He nuzzled the stiff cock beneath the fabric. Dimly he was aware of the enticing little mews and other sounds of pleasure Duo was making. Heero nipped at the strap on Duo's hip and tugged the snap off with his teeth. He quickly did the other side, freeing Duo from what was becoming painful confinement.

Duo could hardly contain his excitement. His hips wriggled and Heero gripped him to still his movements. He could feel the former Wing pilot's hot breath on him and the anticipation was driving him crazy. "Heero, please, stop teasing me," he moaned out.

Heero spared him a quick look. Then he leaned down and swiped his tongue up Duo's length, nearly making the boy jump off the bed. Heero could scarcely believe what he was doing to Duo, much less how much he was enjoying it. He repeated his actions, teasing Duo mercilessly until he gritted out, "ugh, Heero, please, please!"

"Mmmm. Please what?"

Duo lifted himself up enough to look down at the Japanese boy. Was he kidding with this? Who knew Heero Yuy could be such a tease? "Stop teasing me," he pleaded, once again.

Heero smiled innocently. Then he swallowed the head of Duo's penis. Duo shuddered and almost yelped in surprise. Then he dropped back down on the bed willing to let Heero have his way in this. And Heero did.

_Where did he learn to suck cock like that_? Duo's raunchy thought scandalized him and he endured Heero's curious look when he found himself blushing. He told himself that Heero was probably doing what he thought felt good, and man did it ever! Duo felt slightly ashamed of his previous thought. He knew Heero did not date-and he knew with sudden clarity that he would not in future, if Duo had anything to say about it. Heero would be his and his alone. That sentiment mingled with the pleasure Heero was giving him and Duo felt that familiar tingling, the one that meant climax was near.

Heero was spurred on by the delicious little sounds Duo was making and he did his best, nearly engulfing his length in its entirety. It was almost difficult to fight the natural reflex but he did. Proud of his newfound ability Heero growled possessively causing a galvanizing ripple effect right from Duo's root to his crown and that was the final straw. Duo came with a wracking shudder and pornographic moan.

Heero pulled off of him when Duo's penis grew soft. He was completely aware of his partner, of his taste, his essence, his flavor. He was unbearably aroused.

Duo was staring at the stark white ceiling, panting. "God, Heero, that was incredible."

Heero colored a little. Then Duo sat up in the bed and leered at him. "Your turn," he drawled as seductively as he could. Before Heero could fully grasp the meaning of his words he found himself on his back being kissed frantically. "Mmm," Duo purred as he kissed Heero's jaw. "Heero," now he was kissing the shell of Heero's ear, "you are fantastic," lick, "sexy," kiss, and as he made his way down Heero's torso, licking and nipping, he paused as he eyed his best friend's arousal. A tentative tongue licked his lips. He had never really done this before-at least not to someone he really cared for. His eyes drifted upward until they met Heero's. Heero's beautiful blue eyes were devoid of their usual ice. There was nothing but warmth and desire there. Duo smiled and took a breath. Then he wrapped his lips around the head of Heero's cock. Heero gasped with the sensation, and Duo took him in further. He moaned as he savored Heero's unique taste, precome flowing freely from his hyper-excited partner. "Ahhhh, Duo," was all Heero could get past his lips. He leaned up on his elbows watching Duo's bobbing mane. He thought he had never seen anything so erotic before. Duo was driving him crazy with tongue and lips, nibbling the sensitive crown, sucking him down nearly to the root. Suddenly Heero was overwhelmed. He could barely warn the braided boy. But Duo caught on and braced himself. It was startling at first, the semen was thick and viscous, but he forced himself to swallow. When he pulled away they were both breathing hard. Duo wiped his mouth. _It wasn't so bad_, he thought. A wide grin stole over his face when he realized that Heero was beckoning. He crawled over to the head of the bed and Heero pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Duo kissed him a million times, just on the lips. "You're welcome. Hey-am I a fun date or what?"

"Hai. You are a fun date. And what."

Duo laughed. "What?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by 'what' Heero?"

Heero turned his head away for a moment. He tried to figure out how to say what he wanted Duo to know. "My, uh-feelings.........I don't know how......."

"I know expressing feelings is still hard sometimes Heero. And even harder to talk about. It's okay-whatever you want to tell me, or if you don't, that's okay too."

Heero reached out to brush some of the hair out of Duo's eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful. The first time I saw you-that's what I noticed. And then you opened your mouth." Heero was smirking. Duo's mouth dropped open comically. It was rare for Heero to joke and tease. He poked him in the ribs making him jump. "Thanks a lot."

Heero kissed him apologetically. "I meant before-if you want, I , I......Do you want to see each other exclusively?"

"You mean like date-officially?"

"Hai."

"As in, you'd be my boyfriend?"

"Hai-but could we call it something else?"

"Like what?"

"Well," he said shyly, "I could call you my koi."

"Lover? Yes........I think I like it. Wait, what are you saying, really?"

Heero ducked his head. He wanted to say it but it was so hard. He felt Duo's slim fingers caress his chin and tilt it up so they were eye to eye. "I like it, Heero. I like you, I always have." Duo swallowed thickly. "I love you, Heero. I have for a long time."

Heero's eyes widened and for a frightening moment Duo was afraid that he said the wrong thing. And then Heero smiled, a beautiful, joyful, genuine smile. "Aishiteru, koi. Zutto."

Duo grabbed him tighter and they sealed their words with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Three months later Duo and Heero were living in a very nice house, the kind with a backyard, an honest to goodness white picket fence, in a nice secluded part of town. Duo was deliriously happy, he had a garden out back and he had adopted a stray cat-a motley little thing with a scratch above an eye and a mangled tail. At first Heero objected but then relented when Duo explained his reason. The cat was a stray. Duo felt like that when he was small, felt like a throwaway. It made him happy to care for the poor creature. Duo's happiness liked to hang out with Heero's happiness.

Heero was happy because the house had an extra room which served as a home office.

And they were happy because they had each other.

Quatre was happy because he was right and won the bet on them getting together from Sally and Wufei. He also gave them their home as a wedding present.

Trowa was happy because his friends were finally together and more importantly, Quatre was happy.

When Quatre was happy, Trowa was happy.

Une was happy because with Duo experiencing regular sex, his pranks and antics had tapered off.

She did not expect it to last once the honeymoon was over-but she would gladly enjoy the temporary lull.

Owari


End file.
